


Space AU WIP???

by burnjeans



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I haven't posted a wip asking for thoughts since I was 12, Incomplete, M/M, Space AU, also boyfs are endgame ofc but it's only in here for a short sec sorry, but I sure would like some thoughts now, feedback please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnjeans/pseuds/burnjeans
Summary: I wrote a snippet of a space AU late at night and I thought I would post it to maybe get some thoughts from y'all





	Space AU WIP???

“You’re lucky I know someone that can help us, otherwise we’d be royally screwed.” Michael ducked around a corner into an alleyway. “These girls are the best in the galaxy, nobody knows the star systems around here like they do.” He stopped and pressed his fingers against a seemingly random crack in the wall. An opening appeared, and Michael gestured him inside. 

 

Whatever Jeremy was expecting, this wasn’t it. In contrast to the dusty exterior, this place looked…  _ comfortable.  _ Lived-in. It reminded him of his own home, a place he realized he hadn’t seen in months. In the center of the room, three people were sat a dejarik table, not seeming to notice their presence. 

 

On one side was a girl that appeared to be winning and knew it. She had a stunning smile and an endearing demeanor that would probably make Jeremy melt if he wasn’t already interested in someone else. On the other side were two girls that seemed to be a couple. The other player wore a smirk as if she still had a few tricks up her sleeve and had her arm wrapped around a girl on her left. The spectating girl looked as if she knew both the game and the players very well and wore a frown that betrayed her significant other’s confidence. 

 

Michael led Jeremy to the table and dropped his bag on top, causing the holograms to go out. At this, the girls finally looked up. “Oh hey, Michael,” the winning girl said, “I was just about to beat Chloe for the tenth time this week.”

 

Chloe scoffed. “You were not! I had plenty of options, Canigula. I could have beaten you and you know it. Right Brooke?”

 

“Chloe, give it a rest.” Brooke sighed. “I love you, but you’ve been trying to beat Christine at dejarik for a decapheebs. It hasn’t happened yet, and it wasn’t gonna happen now”

 

Canigula, or Christine, he wasn’t sure which name was right, smirked. “Exactly. Anyways, who’s your friend?” She looked at Jeremy, seeming to scan him. “Jeremy! Hi, I’m Christine.” Okay, so she  _ was _ scanning him. He shouldn’t have been surprised.    
  
The group looked at him expectantly. Deciding that was his cue, Jeremy cleared his throat. “Right. So, uh, there’s this- this thing. The uh, SQUIP? Uh, the Super Quantum Universal Immolator of Psyche? I think Psyche Immolator sounds better, but I guess they decided SQUPI wasn’t a good name? Anyways, this thing. It’s been injected into the fuel at Aegea, and any planet with a travel destination is in danger. The thing is, it can only be destroyed with this thing called MDR, and apparently it’s only available in a finite section of timespace, and yeah”

 

When none of them replied, Michael sighed. “We need your help.”

 

Chloe laughed. “Oh, you absolutely do. You have no chance of making it out alive without our help, so I suggest you give up now, because you won’t-”

 

“Wait a second,” Christine interrupted. “What does this, uh, squop thing do, exactly?”

 

“SQUIP.” Jeremy corrected. “It’s a bunch of tiny particles, basically. Any creature that respirates will inhale the particles, and it will take over your body. Inside, the multiply and sap your life energy, and you’ll die.”

 

In that moment, Brooke, who previously seemed quite pleasant, turned stone cold. “Get out.”

 

He froze. “Wh-what?”

 

“Get. Out. I will  _ not _ have you endangering the love of my life.”

 

“Unfortunately,” Michael chimed in, “You’re already in danger. They multiply, remember? Just being in the same room as us means you’ve probably already inhaled the particles in Jeremy’s body. You’re stuck with us.”

 

Brooke and Chloe turned to Christine, who seemed as shocked as them. “That makes you and I safe though, right? I know an Impenetrable when I see one. Your immune system can fight off anything in the known universe. And I’m an android, we don’t exactly breathe. What’s in it for us?”  

 

Michael glanced at Jeremy. “I have my reasons. And as for you…” He pulled out a data chip. You can have this if you help us navigate.”

 

Jeremy stared at the piece of metal in front of them. He’d never seen it before, so clearly it didn’t hold much value in BITs. So why did Michael think this would work? Christine scanned the chip, and looked up at Michael in shock. “This is… This is Become Icy in its entirety. Even the Universal Database only has a 35 dobash recording. How… how did you get this?”

 

“Let’s just say I know someone that was involved.” Michael shrugged. “Help us, and you can add that and several other data chips I have to your memory core.”

 

Christine stored the data chip and smiled. “I already intended to help, I was only curious of your motive. I have an idea,” she glanced at Jeremy, who flinched under her gaze, “but I won’t say no to some of those date chips.”

 

Chloe slammed her hands on the table and stood up. “Great. Now that Ms. I’ll-Do- Anything-For-Those-Weird-Music-Things-I-Love is on board, I guess it’s settled. We help you and the nerd, or we all die. Where do we start?” 

**Author's Note:**

> There's no set lore I'm pulling this from, just bits and pieces from everywhere. Some star wars, some DC, marvel, voltron, etc. As seems to be the trend with aus, the squip remains the core issue here, and so on... I haven't posted WIPs since my wee days of ffnet, but I could really use some feedback from whoever might read this. (also my twitter burnjeans and tumblr is 69micahs if you'd rather message me or something...)


End file.
